Dr Dethridge's relative
by ranDum InSanity
Summary: This is an uber old fic that I had typed up over a year ago. The title kinda explains who the new character is. Him and all the random other kids in the class are the only ones I own. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Stravaganza. But you better believe that I would like to own Falco/Nicholas.

"Did you here that the history teacher got sick with food poisoning and won't be able to give us that lecture on the Medici. Personally, I never did like him but he was tolerable when he wasn't talking his brains out," gossiped Daniel. Daniel always was a gossip fanatic, even though that was slightly weird for a boy to get into. Also he was the ex-captain of the fencing team and the best male friend of the new captain, Nicholas Duke.

"What do you mean he's sick!" wailed Nicholas.

Being that he was from 400 years in the past, Nicholas was one of Mr. Lester's best, and most interested students. Of course no one knew that Nicholas was that old or that he was from another dimension. He was also the only one looking forward to the lecture.

"Well all I know is that he went to that one restaurant on that one street and when he got home he was sick," said Daniel.

"Wow that's loads of information, how do you manage it?" teased Nick.

"You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Well do you know the substitutes name?"

"………uhhhhh………Mr.….Something?"

"Yeah that's really going to help me when I introduce my self to him."

"Why do you always introduce your self to the substitutes anyway."

As usual the conversation continued on like this for about another minute or so before both boys had to get to class. Of course nothing was gained in the end, so the conversation was utterly pointless. Just like most of Daniel and Nicholas's conversations.

All through Nicholas's next class, what Daniel had said was slightly nagging on the back of Nicholas's brain. There was just something not right about the history teacher being gone, and the only time that that nagging feeling was there was when Nicholas was around another Stravaganti. Of course, he just thought that it was because Georgia was in the class next door to his and Sky was in the gym which was just downstairs from Nick's French class.

When Nicholas finally got to his history class, he knew that he was going to be terribly bored. The substitute hadn't even had written his name on the board and looked completely frazzled from the last class. He completely forgot to even introduce himself before moving into roll call.

"All right class settle down now," said the substitute in a quiet and obviously tired voice.

All that he wanted to do is get home, but in order for him to go home he had to make it through this last class. So he might as well start by taking roll.

"I will start class today by calling roll. This is one of my least favorite parts of class but it must be done. After this is over I'll tell you a bit about my history and about my family then all you have to is watch a movie until the end of the hour. Simple but I expect 100 attentiveness while I talk understood…Good."

"James Applefeild?"

"Here."

"Kenny Blaston?"

"He's sick with the flu."

"Okay. Thank You. Charles Connet?"

"Present."

"Robert Donno? Has anyone seen Robert?"

"Yeah he's still asleep in his last class."

"Nicholas Duke?"

"Hello sir."

"Ooookay. LeAnna Kristo?"

And so the roll was taken. No one's name was severely mutilated, but everyone did laugh at Daniel when his voice cracked while saying "I'm here but my brain sure isn't." Once the teacher had started the lecture on history and why it is important to you and your future, all the students realized the class wasn't going to be nearly as boring as they first thought.

"And so, class, anyone who doesn't study history are doomed to repeat it," he said near the end of the period.

"Mr. Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?" interrupted Jone

"Sure, but did I not tell you my name?" asked the teacher.

"No." replied the class in unison.

The substitute turned to see if he had written his name on the board, which he hadn't, then, picking up the chalk he proceeded to write his name and double underline it.

"Well class since I neglected to tell you my name first off, I'll tell you it right now. My name is William Dethridge the fifth. If you trace my ancestors back far enough you will find that I am related to the Dr. William Dethridge who was an alchemist for Queen Elizabeth the First in the sixteenth century." the substitute calmly stated not knowing the effect that statement would have on Nicholas Duke.

To put it shortly, Nicholas fell out of his chair.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nicholas yelled.

"Why would I do that," replied Mr. Dethridge, "I'm just telling you a fact that I thought was interesting. Now will you stop catching flies and get back in your seat."

"If you really did do all that research then you must know about all the times when Dr. Dethridge the first was transported to the undertaker and sat up in his coffin and how it freaked all the people at his funeral out," Nicholas replied shakily as he climbed back in to his desk.

Of course Nicholas knew all this because the first Dr. Dethridge was the one who was fostering Lucien, or Luciano as he was now known in Talia as, and Nicholas was being fostered by Lucien's parents. Lucien had appeared to die of brain cancer one year before Nicholas came to our time, so Nicholas had heard of both Dr. Dethridge's and Lucien's absences while they were stravagating.

Dr. Dethridge's absences happened because he didn't know that stravagating during our day time would result in his body appearing to be in a coma or be dead. He eventually used this to his advantage when he was sentenced to death for working with the devil. The only reason people thought this was because of toughs times when he sat up in his coffin.

Lucien only had absences when he returned home to late and when he was kidnapped by Nicholas's cousin Rinaldo di Chimici. The latter being the reason for Lucien's parents and doctors for believing him to be brain dead and having the life support system turned off.

Because of all the racket that was caused by Nicholas falling out of his chair and yelling practically at the top of his lungs, Georgia, who was on her way back from the rest room, decided to stop in and find out what was going on.

"Is every thing alright, sir? I just heard Nicholas yelling while I was on my way back to class, so I wondered if you had everything under control," said Georgia.

"Yes and no," replied Mr. Dethridge, "All I did was tell the class my name and that boy, Nicholas was it, just freaked out and started reciting some facts about my ancestor as if he knew him."

"Well, Nick does have his reasons for doing things like that, sir. I am probably one of the few people that can truly understand why he does these things. So, what is your name, I don't think I've met you. My name is Georgia O' Grady."

Just then the bell rang and the entire class leapt to their feet except Nicholas who stayed right where he was at. He was blushing from ear to ear he was so embarrassed. All he wanted to do now was dig a hole into the ground and hide there for a while.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Stravaganza… And Georgia is so luck because she basically owns Falco/Nick.

A/n: Sorry for how short this chapter is. Okay updates have been slow for the two fanfics that I am currently working on. BUT I have several excuses. #1: The stupid squirrels took the cable off my house so I had no internet access for about two weeks. #2: I have been working at a horse camp all this week. #3: I am just a reeeally slow typist….Enough of that! Thank you to the two people who have reviewed.

Chapter Two.

After getting told off for making such a racket by all the teachers in the hall, Nicholas went to lunch still kind of freaking out over the fact that he had met the substitute's great to the eighth power grandfather. The little (cough….not really…..cough cough.) um… wide eyed shocked look kind of clued Sky into the fact that something wasn't exactly right.

"What the bloody hell is going on? And why is Georgia laughing her ass off?" Sky asked while waiting in line for lunch.

"Well, the substitute in Nick's history class happens to be related to one of the Stravaganti," said Georgia.

"Which one?"

"Guess."

"Luciano?"

"No."

"You."

"Are you insane?"

"NO. I doubt that he, it is a he right? (yes) is related to me. So the only Stravagante that came from this side other than Alice would be Dr. Dethridge. But he doesn't have any living relatives on this side does he?"

"Well apparently he does," Nick finally said.

"Yeah, he speaks! Say something else," Georgia said shrieking.

"So, should we tell one of the other Stravaganti what we have just discovered?" Georgia asked.

"Yes lets tell Dr. Dethridge," Nick said calmly.

"Oh boy, he'll flip out," snickered Sky.

After laughing for a while at the thought of Dr. Dethridge falling off a chair in shock, the English Stravaganti settled down to eat lunch. They decided to tell the Dr. that night. Of course, they never expected that telling Dr. Dethridge would cause as much pandemonium as it did.

A/n. Told ya it was short. Sorry but I haven't been thinking much lately.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sob….I…..Sniff….don't own….SOB….Stravaganza……WWWAAAAHHHH.

A/n.: I am soooo sorry for the long as hell wait on updates. I know, I know, apology NOT accepted. Oh well I tried.

I here by dedicate this chapter to Masked Dragonfly and Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD. You two are my only reviewers. I love you. In a non gay way of course.

Chapter Three

That night Georgia and Nick stravagated and rode Merla to Belezza. This in its self was kind of a fiasco because Georgia had to do a really weird trip before hand in order to Nick to stravagate to Remora instead of Giglia.

(A/n.: Everyone, quick get out a piece of paper and a map of Talia.)

Here's how Georgia's trip went…First she went to bed around six in order to have plenty of time. Then she got Nick a new talisman from Remora and stravagated back. Next she ran over to the Mulholland's house and gave the talisman to Nick and hightailed it back to her house. (She could only imagine the things that Maura would say if she caught Georgia spending the night over at Nicks house.)

Once she was back at her house, Georgia stravagated AGAIN to Remora to meet Nick. Then they flew Merla all the way to the edge of Belezza where they had to get off.

From there they road a mandola to Dr. Dethridge's house. The entire journey was made even more insane by the fact that Nick needed to wear a cloak to hide his identity despite the fact that it was about ninety degrees Fahrenheit outside by the time they got to Belezza.

"If I have to wear this cloak for one more minute, I think that I am going to have a heat stroke and die," Nick whispered to Georgia on the way to Dr. Dethridge's house.

"Oh suck it up. It can't be that much farther, can it?" Georgia said.

That was the third time that they'd had that conversation in the past ten minutes.

-----------------

"When are we going to get there?" Nick whined.

"When are you going to shut up?" Georgia said.

Because of the astounding amount of tourists for the time period and the large amount of mandoliers in training it was slow going to get to the right dock.

It didn't help matters in the least that the mandoliers that they had was kind of on the slow side.

Kind of really on the slow side.

But they finally made it to the correct destination before Nick had a heat stroke and before Georgia went completely insane.

They weren't exactly welcome at the house though. Apparently Rodolfo had found out that they were coming and was extremely pissed off that they had switched the talismans back without permission. Then again, he also wanted to tell them that Fabrizio was in town and that it wasn't safe to leave Merla on the outskirts of town.

"What are you doing here! Do you have any idea who is in town?" Rodolfo practically yelled.

"We're here to tell Dr. Dethridge that he has living relatives in our time and yes, we know that Fabrizio is in town. Georgia saw him and shoved me down in the boat," Nick said.

"How did you get here?" Rodolfo asked.

"Merla," both of the young Stravagante said.

"Is she safe?"

"Yes, we paid a guard to guard her for today."

"Wait what did you say about the Dr.'s relative?"

"He has one whose still alive," Georgia stated like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Your world does have magic then."

Well that statement just caused a lot of laughter until the footman announced the arrival of Grand Duke Fabrizio di Chimici.

And pandemonium ensued.

Nick tried to dive under a table but Georgia was already there so he kind of ran around in circles until Rodolfo threw him in a wardrobe.

Then Fabrizio entered.

A/n.: Dun Dun Dah. Cliff hanger! Always wanted to do that. Hopefully I won't take so long updating. To Everyone Who Reads This…… Review Dammit. Masked Dragonfly and Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD you're excused from that list of people who haven't reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n. O.K. so I did take forever to update. Just shoot me. The reason that Fabrizio is in Belezza is he is trying to finish the job that his father started. Kind of one of the things that Fabrizio inherited. I am eternally grateful to my only two reviewers. Thank you Masked Dragonfly and Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD. I bow to you and kiss your feet.

I don't own Stravaganza, any related works, or the family apple pie recipe…… I don't even think that my family has an apple pie recipe. This could be a problem.

Chapter Four

(Still in Belezza)

Nicholas was still in the closet trying to keep from breathing to loudly. That wasn't working to well. He just hoped that everyone outside couldn't hear his gasping breath.

"Kind sir. I wish to speak with you alone," Fabrizio said, addressing Rodolfo. "I wish to discuss something witch has been a pressing matter for me to attend to since the death of my father, god rest his soul."

Nick shifted around some to try and get comfortable, only hoping that the wool cloak that he was wearing wouldn't make to much noise. He knew that he was in for a long wait.

Meanwhile, Georgia, who was still under the table, was eavesdropping as well. The only difference between her predicament and Nick's current one was the fact that Georgia wasn't over heating from a woolen cloak and the fact that she at least had some ventilation. 'Poor Nick,' Georgia thought. 'He's stuck in a wardrobe, probably over heating, and listening to his older brother (who thinks his brother is dead) talk about something.'

The sound of the door to Dr. Dethridge's study opening and closing as was heard by all in the room.

As soon as the door closed, Fabrizio, who had been waiting as patiently as he could, began to tell of the reason he had come to Belezza.

"As you are probably well aware of by now, the Gallian's are once again taking up arms in response to the growing tension between them and their eastern neighbors. Since this city will most likely be one of the main cities that shall be destroyed if the impending war should carry over into our beloved Talia, I would like to speak with your daughter, the Duchessa, about a peaceful joining of the north and the south," Fabrizio stated.

"I do know of the impending war between our northern neighbors. My daughter and duchessa will not take this current situation lightly, nor will she take the joining of the north with the di Chimici territories lightly. I shall arrange for you to have a private sitting with her tomorrow," Rodolfo said, trying to hurry this encounter along so as to get Nick out of the closet and into fresh air. It couldn't be healthy to be cooped up in there when your on the verge of having a heat stroke.

"Unlike my father, I do not wish to see our to families joined in marriage. That plan has never worked in the past so I do not see it working well now," Fabrizio continued, trying to smooth the obviously awkward moment over. "I only wish for the north and the south of our beloved country to get along. If Belezza does join with my family we will offer you any support that you will need. Be it military, monetary, or other forms of support."

"Thank you for your offer, but you will need to discuss that with the duchessa," Rodolfo said, trying to get Fabrizio to leave.

"Around what time should I expect an invitation to see your duchessa?" Fabrizio asked as he headed toward the door.

"Expect it around noon, your grace," Rodolfo said with exaggerated calm as he heard something fall inside the wardrobe.

- - - - - - - - - -

As soon as Rodolfo finished with his meeting with the Grand Duke of Talia, he helped Georgia out from under the table. After Nick failed to crawl out of the wardrobe, Rodolfo went to see what was wrong only to find that Nick had passed out. He lay inside the wardrobe with his head propped in an awkward position against the wall. His talisman laying on the ground near where his feet were.

Rodolfo lifted Nick out of the wardrobe with Georgia's help and gently lowered him onto a little couch that was in the corner of the room. He then proceeded to strip Nicholas of any clothes that could be contributing to the over heating of his (Nick's) body.

As soon as the ex-prince was in only the pajamas that he had stravagated in, Rodolfo sent Georgia in search of Dr. Dethridge and some cold water and red wine. Georgia had long ago learned to do what she was told to without question, particularly when it was Rodolfo giving the orders, although the red wine was kind of a weird request.

While Georgia was trying to comprehend the meaning of the red wine, Rodolfo was working on cooling Nick's body down before anything else could happen.

Georgia soon returned with red wine, cold water, several rags to dip in the water, and Luciano, despite the fact that he wasn't on her list of things to get. She handed Rodolfo the wine and got to work soaking the rags and placing them on Nick's forehead and neck as soon as Rodolfo had finished giving him a sip of the wine.

"Hopefully he'll be awake and well enough for the journey back to Remora," Georgia said worriedly.

"Oh, there's no reason to be worried. He can just stravagate home from here," Luciano said in a voice that said he didn't want to really think about his home right now.

Rodolfo, picking up on his apprentice's tone of voice, then changed the subject.

"Georgia, you came here to tell us something about Dr. Dethridge's relative that he appears to still have living in your world. Will you please continue telling me more about him?"

"Wait, Dr. Dethridge has a living relative?" Luciano said, feeling completely out of the loop.

Nick then began to stir. Everyone paused for a moment before continuing with their conversation, only in much quieter tones

"Yes, he does. Apparently Dr. Dethridge had a son who had a son and the name carried on until it reached our generation. Luckily, and for the sake of understandability, this latest Dethridge is a teacher without a doctorate," whispered Georgia. "In fact, the only reason that we found out about Dr. Dethridge having living relatives was because Mr. Dethridge came and substituted for Nick's history class. The funny part of this is when he introduced himself, Nick told me that he said that he was William Dethridge the Fifth."

"Thank you, Georgia. You ought to be leaving now if you wish to return home in a fair amount of time. Will you be returning here tomorrow?" Rodolfo asked.

"I think so. What are we going to do with Nick though? He isn't awake enough to stravagate home," Georgia said in a hushed voice.

"The only reason that you need to leave now would be the fact that you still have to return a very unique horse to its master who lives kilometers away in Remora," Rodolfo said.

Nick then rolled off the couch and landed with a groan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both the young Stravaganti made it home on time that night, but both knew that there were many adventures in store for them when it came to Dr. Dethridge's relative.

A/n.: Kinda short, I know, but right now I am just writing to help my self relax and I don't really have much time to finish my thoughts. There is much much more to come and I hope to continue this fic soon.


End file.
